


Doubts

by BlackRose42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Castiel’s loss of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

Doubts

Father, we’re all alone here, looking for direction  
is your absence just apathy or is this rejection?  
they tell me not to question, we were programmed to believe  
but it’s so hard to have faith in what you cannot feel or see  
and, to be honest, down here on Earth I’ve felt more love   
than I ever felt from my own kind in Heaven up above


End file.
